Simple Equations
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Hermione can't seem to find the answer to a simple equation.


My first fanfic here and I'm a little nervous. I hope I did well. Set during HBP but completely ignores the Hinny/Romione storyline.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry + Hermione = ?

Hermione stared at the parchment in aggravation. She couldn't seem to work out the equation given to her by Ginny. It looked so simple, so easy yet every time she tried to come up with a logical answer, Ginny always shot her down and told her that her answer was ultimately wrong. Hermione never got things wrong, ever. Especially when it had to do with answering logical questions. She always found an answer and every time she did, her answer was always right. So why were her answers now so completely and utterly wrong?

She sighed as she started idly twirling her quill, trying to come up with more possible answers to this impossible equation. It was quite amusing on how she managed to get stuck with the said equation. Ginny had come up to her spontaneously that afternoon and handed her the piece of parchment, telling her to answer it. When she had an answer, Hermione was supposed to go back to Ginny and give her answer but as mentioned previously, each possible answer came out wrong.

"Harry plus Hermione equals best friends," was her first answer. Ginny flatly said no, telling her to go back into her room and find another answer. Her previous answers to the strange equation included friends, close friends, classmates, partners in crime, back supports, House member and siblings but all weren't right.

"Harry plus Hermione equals what? I've tried everything from friends to siblings to back supports but nothing is right!" She muttered angrily to herself. She didn't even know why she was stressing so much over a little question. It wasn't like she was going to be graded on it but for some odd reason that she cannot seem to comprehend, she needed to find an answer to it. It was like her life depended on that sole equation.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Hermione?" Came a familiar voice from behind her shoulder. Hermione whipped around, only to come face to face with one half of the unsolvable equation.

She didn't know how to respond to his question. She couldn't lie because Harry knew her too well to know whether or not she was telling the truth. "It's nothing. I just can't seem to solve this question Ginny gave me," she answered vaguely. She wasn't planning on telling him the question. Oh no, that would be much to embarrassing.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Really now? The brightest witch of her age can't find the answer to a question? Well I never," he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can't find the answer but who says I'm not trying? Well then, if you'll excuse me, I have a question to solve."

Harry moved closer toward her, taking a seat in front of her. "Well, would you like some help? Two heads are better than one," he pointed out. Hermione immediately shook her head. There was no way she was letting him help her. She would rather get expelled than have him help her.

He frowned. "Why not? I may not be as smart as you but I'm sure I could help you," he tried. Hermione shook her head once more. She was adamant to his persuasions.

Harry sighed in defeat as he stood up. "Fine then, I'll just go back to my dormitory and have lie on my bed, finally being overcome with boredom." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Did he just pull the pity card on her? But it seemed to be working because as soon as she caught sight of his puppy dog expression, she turned into mush. "Alright Harry, I'll let you help me."

Harry visibly brightened, sitting back down again. "But on one condition," she added. He motioned her to continue. "Do not laugh at me okay," she continued. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't question her any further. Hermione hesitantly showed him the piece of parchment that held the mind boggling question as she waited for his reaction. She was quite worried on what his reaction would be. Would he laugh at her? Would he tease her? Or maybe he'd throw the parchment away and say that it was rubbish. Hermione shook those thoughts away. Harry wasn't like that. He was too nice to do anything of the sort.

Hermione watched as Harry grabbed a quill, writing an answer down. She tried leaning forward to see what he was writing but he kept the parchment well hidden with his arms. She slumped back in her chair, impatiently waiting for him to finish. When Harry placed the quill down, Hermione looked up at him expectantly. He didn't say anything as he stood up and walked across the common room toward Ginny, still holding the piece of parchment. She watched as he handed it toward Ginny who read it and engulfed him in a hug. For some reasons she cannot explain, Hermione felt something stir inside her. She felt as though something of hers had been taken from her and she wanted it back. Her eyes dilated as she came to a realisation. Was she _jealous_?

Hermione was speechless. She _was_ jealous. She always felt jealous and angry when someone got a hold of her belongings without her permission. And this time, her possession was Harry. Her throat went dry. When had she been feeling this was for him? And how was it that she only realised this now?

Hermione watched the two converse excitedly. She was becoming anxious by the second. She had the sudden urge to march up there and drag Harry away from Ginny. Why were they taking so long anyways? Hermione's train of thought was interrupted when Harry walked up to her. She looked up at him expectantly. "Well? What was the answer?"

He wordlessly handed her the piece of parchment. Hermione took it and her stomach began to fill with butterflies as she read the answer or in this case, answers.

_Harry + Hermione = Lovers_

_Hermione = The love of Harry Potter's life_

_Harry + Hermione = Eternal love_


End file.
